Double Trouble
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Sequel to Film A Tender Moment, And You Get Tickled, Spike is out for a ticklish revenge. Rated K for all ages. Tickles abound.


**(Here is another Transformer/Tickle story for you guys, but this time it is with Bumblebee, Spike and Carly. I own nothing except the plot. This is a gift for G1Bumblebeegirl101 on , for she is a big fan of these stories of mine.)**

* * *

**Double Trouble**

* * *

The Autobot headquarters was calm and quiet. All the Autobots were busy with watching Teletran 1 for Decepticon activity, others were busy training, or were out patrolling their territory. Even though it was calm and quiet, it was not going to stay that way for long.

In one of the hallways, Carly was walking down to pick up something she had left behind the last time she was at the base, it was her new hand bag she wanted to show to her boyfriend, Spike. As she was heading down the hallway, she found Spike tying up a long rope, connected to small detachable hooks on the walls.

"Hey, Spike. What are you doing?" The blonde girl asked.

"Carly. I didn't know you were here." Spike turned around, startled at her voice. He stood up and then said, "I'm busy with this trap."

"Why are you setting up a trap, Spike?" Carly asked, a little confused that her boyfriend was setting up a pretty well, executed trap for beginners.

"You remember the time Optimus Prime and Bumblebee ganged up and tickled me to death yesterday?" Spike said as he went back to tightening the rope and Carly says she did. None of the other Autobots knew about the incident except her. "Well, I am going to have a little revenge on him. Can you help with the other knot?" He asked and Carly went over to tighten the rope.

After testing the ropes tightness, Spike nodded and turned to Carly. "Okay, I need you to get Bumblebee to come over here. It doesn't matter why, but just make it very convincing for him to come. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll try." Carly said as she went off to find Bumblebee.

As she went about searching the various rooms, Carly couldn't find him. It seemed like she would never find him but then she heard the sound of an engine coming her way. She looked and found the familiar form of Bumblebee's vehicle form as he stopped and transformed. The young scout saw his female companion and smiled. "Hey there, Carly. How's it going?" He asked.

"Oh, Hi, Bumblebee. I was just looking for you." Carly said, as she tried to think of a way to get Bumblebee to Spike's trap. She rubbed her foot against the floor in thought. Bumblebee saw this and his smiled faded to a concerned look.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh, it's Spike. He, uhh. He..." Carly was lost for words.

"What is the matter? Is something wrong with Spike?" Bumblebee asked, now worried that something had happened to his best friend.

Finally, Carly had an idea. "He's stuck. He was asked to repair something and got himself stuck. You got to help me." She said.

Not wanting his little buddy hurt, Bumblebee was ready to go. "Where is he?"  
"Just follow me. I'll show you." Carly shouted as she sprinted down the path she came, and Bumblebee followed. Running down the hallway to catch up to Carly, Bumblebee turned a corner, felt a tight twang on his shin and fell flat on to the floor with a "Oof" and Spike jumped out.

"Charge!"

"Huh? What the..." Bumblebee stuttered as he tried to get up, but then he felt a small body climb on to one of his feet and began tickling him. "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Spike! No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Bumblebee giggled hysterically, trying his best not to move around, but it was getting hard to do so.

"Payback!" Spike chuckled as he held on tightly, his fingers scratching the sole of Bumblebee's feet.

After a few seconds of laughing his head off, Bumblebee reached over to his feet and grabbed Spike. He ginned evilly and began tickling the boy, tickling his stomach and sides crazily. "It's payback time for me! Tickle tickle tickle!"

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BUMBLEBEE! STOP!" Spike cried in hard laughter as he felt the digits poking and wiggling into his belly.

"Hang on, Spike. I'm coming!" Cried Carly as she ran to help her boyfriend. She came over to the yellow Autobot and began to lightly tickle his sides, making Bumblebee shake with giggles as he stopped tickling Spike, thus the two humans ganged up on poor Bumblebee, tickling him until he had tears.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HELP ME! SOME ONE HELP ME! HEEELLLPPP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Bumblebee laughed, squirming carefully around, but the humans just kept up their playful torture. That is until...

"What is going on in here?"

All laughter ceased as Bumblebee, Spike and Carly looked up to see none other than Prowl standing behind them, looking very confused as well as annoyed.

"Uhh, we were just playing around. Sorry to bother you." Spike spoke as he slid down Bumblebee's side along with Carly.

"I accept your apology, but I ask you to not show this display around everyone else. It is almost embarrassing to see you three lightly prodding each others bodies." Prowl nodded as he helped Bumblebee up to his feet.

"Why? It's just a little tickling. How bad can that be?" Bumblebee asked, but then he noticed the rope and got an idea. Before Prowl could say a word, Bumblebee pushed him to the rope and Prowl tripped and fell on to his back plate.

"Bumblebee! What is the..." Prowl began, bet then Bumblebee jumped on him and began tickling the second in commands stomach and Prowl burst into surprised and hard laughter. Bumblebee then turned to Spike and Carly. "How about a truce?"

"Sure thing. Is there any room for two more?" Spike smiled.

"Yep, come on over."

"Charge!" Spike and Carly shouted as they attacked Prowl's arm joints as they climbed on to him.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Bumblebee, Spike and Ca-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-arly! Get off me and stop it! Please, get off! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Prowl screamed as he tried to get them off, but it was hopeless. The three friends were having a fun time. They did stop when they saw he had enough. As Prowl left them, SPike apologized for tickling him, but Bumblebee said that he deserved it, or better yet, they both needed a good tickle at that moment. After all, tickles always seemed to make everyone happy.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(G1Bumbelbeegirl101, I hope you love this little tickle fic you asked. Tell me what you thought about it.)**


End file.
